A DisplayPort communication standard is an interface and link protocol for transferring high definition video/audio and data across computer systems and electronics devices. Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) has defined various versions of DisplayPort communication standards, which are incorporated by reference herein, including 1.1, 1.1a and 1.2. A DisplayPort standard defines an interface for connecting a video source, such as a system that generates a media or multimedia signal (i.e., video and/or audio) with a sink device, such as a display that renders the signal in an audio-visual manner.
An Embedded DisplayPort (eDP) standard is a part of the DisplayPort communication standard that defines a standardized display panel interface. VESA has defined various versions of eDP standards, including 1.1, 1.1a, 1.2, and 1.3, which are all incorporated by reference herein. An eDP standard may be used by various internal interface elements such as timing controllers (TCONs) or any other video processing devices of displays, computers, and so forth.
An eDP standard supports advanced power-saving features including the Panel Self Refresh (PSR) function. Specifically, when video data is transferred from a source side to a display, the PSR function enables power saving at the source side when the displayed image remains static for multiple successive video frames. If this is the case, the display locally stores the static image and repeatedly displays it while the source side may be turned off to save power.
While this approach may provide power savings to the source side, the display or corresponding electronics may still experience high power loads regardless of whether the PSR function is enabled or not. Accordingly, there is still a need to improve video data communication and processing so that power savings are provided to both the source side and display side.